Tachikoma Story!
by Kakoratt 101
Summary: Updated! Tachikomas plan on going to valley fair! but they come across something that's not going to let them!
1. Chapter 1

**Tachikoma Story**

**Inspired by Bloo96**

**-WARNING THESE CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE! Except for a group that hasn't been mentioned before. **

-Main Floor-

"Hey, say, I was wondering. We should try to sneak up behind the Major and try to scare her." Said one Tachikoma

"Well…I don't know…she is sorta, serious most of the time." Said another Tachikoma

"Yeah…I agree." Said another

A Tachikoma rushes into the room with tickets in its hand.

"Fellow Comrades! I've got great news!"

"What…you've finally found out how to calm down?" said a Tachikoma

"No silly, I got nine tickets, to go to Valley Fair!" said the Tachikoma

"But that's over a thousands miles away!" yelled another Tachikoma

The Major comes into the room.

"Ummm…What are guys doing?" asked the Major

"Well, uhhh…we were planning to sneak up behind you and scare you." Said the Tachikoma

"Idiot." Whispered another

"Whatever…hey what are those?" asked the Major

"These?" the Tachikoma holds up the tickets "These are the tickets that I won over the…uhh…internet!"

"You won them?" said the Major "Do you have any idea that robots your size aren't really seen around Valley Fair! And another thing, how the heck are you getting there?"

"Can we barrow a jet?" asked a Tachikoma

"What do you think the answer is?" said the Major

"No." Whimpers the Tachikoma

-5 hours later-

In the middle of Nowhere

"Ummm…We've been traveling for miles and we haven't even seen the ocean!" complained a Tachikoma

"I agree." Said another

"Maybe we can ask those pilots over there to take us to the U.S." asked another

"Uhh…I don't think those are pilots."

the mystery people came up to them and said "As the coordinated Soldiers of the secret service, I declare that you're all under arrested."

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a bad summer vacation." Said a Tachikoma

P.S. making these kind of stories are fun and "sometimes" ridiculously funny… quoting sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tachikoma Story part 2!**

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter I was working on another fic….hope you enjoy!**

In the deep deep deep deep…

"Just get to the point." Said Unit One

-In the Military Jail Boat

"You know? This isn't half bad." Said the Tachikoma

"Yes it is…We can't get out…and the worst part is…I don't think Major knows that we're being held captive." Said another

"I think I'm sea sick." Said another

"Don't even think about it." Said another

"I'm just joking. And besides how are we supposed to throw up anyway? We don't have any digestive organs or anything like that, like humans do." Said the Tachikoma

"I have a plan!" said Unit One; standing on a box

"Why do you always have to have a box to stand on?" said another

"Just let me finish. Maybe this is a boat that'll take us to the United States!"

"And your plan is?"

"Actually….I don't have a plan." Said another

"Why don't you use your grenade launchers." Said a Tachikoma as it reads a book in a corner

"Hey, how come you're outside the jail cell and we're inside?" asked Unit One

"It's the other way around smart one." Said the Tachikoma

"Oh…..To the Main Hanger!"

"We're not in an Aircraft carrier." Said another

"We're in a big…U-Boat. So…we're not going anywhere." Said the Tachikoma reading the book

"And you know this how?" asked Unit One

"Well…based on the structure on this jail cell, and the pipe line that was built on the ceiling, and the doors that were built…even though there aren't any, and the cylinder shaped body, and…."

"Okay, we get the idea." Said Unit One

"So do you have a plan, now? Do you…Huh? Do you?" asked another

"Sadly no…"

"I don't blame you." Said the Tachikoma reading the book "How 'bout you start on getting me out of here."

"Didn't you ask us earlier to use our grenades on the ship?" asked another

"uuummmm….maybe."

"Truth proven."

"And that's hardly on what I'm asking for you to do." Asked the Tachikoma

"Who cares…" asked Unit One

"I do!"

"You don't have feelings."

"….We kinda do." Said another

"Yeah!" said another

"Great, now everyone's against me!" exclaimed Unit One (Romanic Music)

"You're not going to start singing now, are you." Said a Tachikoma

"No silly…That's the intercom." Replied Unit One

"Will you guys ever get me out of here!" yelled the Tachikoma ………..

**And there you go….with the second chapter of THE TACHIKOMA STORY!**

**Toodles UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
